


Lost and Found

by LeilaHuang



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaHuang/pseuds/LeilaHuang
Summary: Mark决定出席Eduardo的婚礼





	

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
一声惨叫打破了Facebook平静紧张的工作气氛。辛苦了多半天的程序员们纷纷抬起头望向声音的来源，顺便舒展一下僵硬的身体。  
Dustin捏着两封信，慌慌张张地跑进Mark的办公室里，Chris不紧不慢地跟在他身后，倒是一脸平静。  
“Wardo要结婚了！”Dustin不怕死地一把扯下扣在CEO大人头上的耳机，冲着他的耳朵大声喊道，“和Sean Parker！那个Sean Parker！！！”  
被打扰的卷毛揉了揉被荼毒的耳朵，一脸平静：“我们只认识一个Sean Parker，Dustin。我也知道他们要结婚的事。”他的视线转向放在电脑旁的一封已经拆开的信，“收到请柬的不止你们。”  
“可是，可是……”Dustin“可是”了半天，最后也只憋出一句话来。“可是这也太突然了……”他嘟哝着，把一张精致的卡片从信封里抽出来，怔怔地盯着上面熟悉的字迹。  
优美的花体，显然出自Eduardo之手。虽说总是挂着一副无奈地表情，但曾经的那个温柔的青年总会答应Dustin那些多少有点无理取闹的央求，替他抄写大段肉麻的情话去讨女孩们的欢心。  
Wardo那么好……Dustin捏紧了婚礼邀请函。“Sean Parker”这个刺目的名字始终让他觉得不快。  
其实Eduardo和Sean结婚的消息并不突然，尤其是最近一年，两个人亲密的照片总能在某些不知名的八卦小报上看到。八卦记者们洋洋洒洒的文章从未被Dustin放在心上，他的心中一直盘算着Eduardo要多久才能消气，什么时候才会回到他们身边来——他总会原谅Mark的过失，这次应该也不会例外，无非就是冷战的时间长一点，相隔的距离远一点。  
结果不应该是这样，这简直就像是一个原本完美的童话故事的结局变成了公主抛弃了王子和恶龙一起幸福地生活在一起。不过Mark这个王子也确实不合格，而Eduardo也不可能是只能被动无助地等待救援的公主。  
他选择了Sean，不是Mark。  
Chris在一旁冷静开口：“做好准备，Mark，我们必须去参加Wardo的婚礼。”  
“为了Wardo还是为了Facebook？”Mark总算停下了敲击着键盘的手，他看着向来冷静的金发青年，声音里带着一如既往的讽刺和冷漠。  
“……都是。”Chris顿了顿，叹出一口气，“他已经向前看了，你也应该放下。”  
“不能放！”Dustin挥舞着邀请函，神情激动，“Mark，去把Wardo抢回来！他值得比Sean Parker更好的！”  
更好的？Mark吗？  
Chris看着眼前表现截然相反的两个人，决定不再插手这个烂摊子，离开前抛下一句话：“Wardo的婚礼在十二天之后，Mark，去买一身像样点的衣服，如果我没看错的话，Wardo在信中说希望你做他们的伴郎。”

婚礼在一个私人沙滩上举行。现场的装扮着实有点朴素，阳光，海风和细沙成了最美的背景。这显然不是Sean的品味，像他那样浮夸的人，大概会想要仿照指环王电影来一场神秘华丽的魔法森林婚礼。  
拱门用白色的百合和玫瑰装点，被绿色的枝蔓缠绕着的花朵散发着甜香。Eduardo和Sean穿着相同款式的西装，正站在旁边交谈。棕发青年的脸上满是温暖的笑意，而卷发男人看上去有些不安，也不知他们在聊些什么让Eduardo开心地笑出声来，而Sean则懊恼地把手插在头发里，险些破坏了他精心准备的发型，但没过多久他也勾起了嘴角，注视着Eduardo的目光平静温暖。  
来的宾客并不算多，二十几人里有十几人是Mark三人不认识的，多半是今天婚礼的两位主角的好友。Eduardo的父母也在其中，穿着正式，站在距两个人不远的地方，两位老人都没有说话，他们牵着手，安安静静地看着他们的儿子和即将成为Eduardo合法伴侣的人。  
Mark沉默着站在远处，他不知道自己为什么会听从Chris的意见穿着一身不舒服的衣服出现在这里，他不认识除了Eduardo和Sean之外的任何人，这不是他应该涉足的世界。Dustin也难得的没有说一句话，完全失去了之前叫嚣着把Eduardo抢回来的气势，他局促地绞着手指，将可怜巴巴的视线投向了Chris。  
Chris按了按眉心，对自己所担任的保姆角色深恶痛绝，他在两人身后轻轻推了一把，说：“去吧，去和Wardo说说话。如果你感到愧疚就告诉他，如果你坚持自己没错的话，除了祝福什么都别说，乖乖站着让他骂一顿。”  
他们都知道Eduardo不可能这样做。即便是当年对簿公堂，他们俩的律师都忙着用法律和言辞杀死对方，Eduardo对Mark也没有说过什么过分的话。他就只是看着他昔日的好友，用一双疲惫的眼睛，漠然的神情。  
Sean见他们走来，打个招呼后便知趣地离开，靠着附近一棵树看着他们。他尊重Eduardo邀请这三个人参加婚礼的决定，但如果他们说了什么不该说的话，他可不会看在Eduardo的面子上轻易放过他们。  
他好不容易才将这么好的人追到手，怎么能任由外人破坏。

结结巴巴地祝福了Eduardo后，Dustin就被Chris拖到了一边，一方面是怕他乱说话，另一方面——当年只有Mark是Eduardo的心结，在过了这么久之后也该有个了结。  
Eduardo看着Mark，颇有些意外：“你穿了西装。”倒不是说他期待着一个穿着帽衫短裤的邋遢卷毛给自己当伴郎，但是……这也太不Mark Zukerberg了。  
Mark盯着他看了一会儿，双手在身边慢慢握成了拳头。  
“这是你的婚礼。”他这样回答。  
棕发青年挑起一根眉毛，不确定自己是不是该为此感到荣幸。  
沉默。  
“最近还好吗？”Eduardo挑起话题，好笑地发现曾经亲密的朋友之间如今也就只剩下这样客套的寒暄。  
卷毛点点头，抿紧了唇。  
——他有话要说。Eduardo看得出来。  
“你想说什么？”他叹了口气。这一点倒是一点都没变，让固执的卷毛说一句真心的话难如登天。  
“该不会是想要在婚礼上抢走我吧？”他笑着补充一句。  
简单的疑问句仿佛触到了Mark的逆鳞。他突然抬起头，把被海风吹得更加凌乱的头发从眼前拨开，露出他灰蓝色的眼睛。  
“如果我说是，你会跟我走吗？”  
他大概是疯了才会听从Dustin的建议说出这样一句话来。仿佛一场注定了结局的战争，他的话已经说出口，本人却还没做好赴死的准备。那片蓝灰色的深处翻涌着巨浪。  
Eduardo开始时还在笑，笑Mark Zukerberg什么时候竟也有了幽默感这种东西。但对方的眼神让他的笑容渐渐消失了，他仔细打量着Mark。不远处的Sean双手抱胸皱起眉头，准备走过来。  
Eduardo冲他摇了摇头，再次对着眼前这个男人开口时完全没有了刚才调笑的感觉：“你知道答案，Mark。”  
他的眼睛里是怜悯和同情。没有直接拒绝，他并不想让对方颜面尽失，但Mark显然没体会到他的苦心，并不令人意外。  
“可是你不喜欢他，你从来都不喜欢他。”Mark的声音带着困惑，“你说他傲慢，而且第一次见面就迟到……”  
Eduardo像是被他逗乐了一样笑出声来。  
卷发的男人不知所措地站在原地，他皱着眉，试图从他曾经最好的朋友的表情和动作中推敲出他突然发笑的原因。  
Eduardo笑够了，揉了揉自己笑得酸痛的脸：“对，他那时候就是个混蛋。”他停顿了一下，望向Mark的眼睛，“你不觉得这样的描述很熟悉吗？”  
“那时候的你也是这样。”  
“你说他迟到……可是Mark，你知道在大学时你迟到过多少次？你知道我每次等过你多久？”  
“你们那么像——不，其实你做的还不如他。”  
Mark此时的表情让Eduardo想起犯了错后被主人责备的小狗，那么可怜地呜咽着，摆动尾巴祈求主人的原谅，但更多时候它们根本不知道自己错在哪里。它们只是知道主人生气了，本能地去讨好而已，然后在下一次记住不能做同样的事。  
曾经的Eduardo从来没有像Mark发过火，他或许嘟囔着抱怨过，在对方宿舍的门上贴字条以示抗议——但是没有一次认真到让对方意识到他这样做是错的，他会失去这个朋友的。  
“因为我那时候太在意你，所以才能容忍你。”  
在Mark触到他的底线之前，一直如此。  
只不过那是过去了。  
“Sean很好。”Eduardo作了总结，不想在这个话题上纠缠下去。  
Mark脸上渐渐没了表情，他凝视着Eduardo的眼睛，心思却不知道飘到了哪里。他或许想着大学校园里坐在地上看书等他的青年，或许是雨夜里那个决绝离开的身影。  
他的心被系上石块，猛地沉落在冰冷的水里。两篇薄薄的唇开合了几次，最终还是紧紧抿在一起。  
“我不想勉强你，如果你对这件事无法接受的话可以拒绝。”Eduardo慢慢说道，“你是我们认识的契机，也是我最好的朋友，Mark，我希望得到你的祝福。就……笑一笑，然后说‘祝你幸福’，你会发现放下过去其实是一件很容易的事。然后有一天，你也会找到另一个想让你抛开一切不快乐的事，只想开开心心地和他一起生活下去的人。”

他们说了太久，Sean终于忍不住走了过来，熟练地揽上Eduardo的腰：“Edu亲爱的，我还是很紧张，而且你的父母好像要用眼神生吞了我。”  
面对着Sean，Eduardo明显放松下来，细微的笑纹也回到了他的眼角。他亲昵地拍了拍宣誓所有权一样揽在腰侧的手：“你是Sean Parker，你从来不紧张。”  
“可是今天不一样。”卷发的男人几乎是在撒娇了，“给我一个吻，Edu，我就不会再紧张了。”  
Eduardo似乎拿他没办法，捧着对方的脸在鼻尖上亲了一下。  
“先给你一个，如果你表现好的话，婚礼结束后再给你一个。”  
他坏心眼的爱人咧嘴一笑，趁着他没防备把他整个人都拉进怀里。  
“我现在就想要第二个。”说完，恶狠狠地吻了上去。  
怀里人的双手缠上他的脖子，逐渐发出气息不稳的呻吟声。  
Mark看了一会儿，两个人都没有意识到他还在这里，他觉得是时候离开了。他是第一次当伴郎，还有很多东西要了解，而他不想搞砸他最好的朋友的婚礼。

 

“祝你幸福。”

Fin.

Lost——Mark  
Found——Sean


End file.
